Senpai's Turn
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: "W-what are you doing!" Nitori's face was on fire now, one of his hands pushing against Rin's chest, the other reaching behind to try and pry his roommate's hand from his backside. Leaning forward, Rin propped his back against his pillow, his long fingers beginning to glide up and underneath Nitori's tiny shorts. Rintori.


**This show and pairing will be the death of me. Ugh I haven't written anything in so long, so hopefully this isn't complete shit! **

"_Seeenpai._ _Senpai?_ _Matsuoka-senpaiii!_"

Rin let out a heavy sigh as he was awoken from his sleep by the familiar, oh so annoying voice of his roommate. Rolling over in his bunk, the back of the red head's hand wiped a slight dribble from his lip. Rin didn't know exactly what time it was, but the two didn't get back to their dorm from practice until 10 pm, so he knew it was well into the night. "What could you _possibly_ want right now?" He spoke groggily, gritting his sharp teeth without opening his eyes.

"I _really_ need some help with my English homework!"

"And you're asking me about this in the middle of the night why?" Rin spat out, the heels of his palms rubbing against his eyelids.

"It's due in the morning and I have no idea what this translation means!"

Just as Rin opened his eyes, a worksheet was being shoved into his face by Nitori before he could see anything else. "Would you PLEASE get this out of my face?!" Rin snapped, snatching the paper from his roommate's hands and shoving it to his left side, pushing his blanket from his body in the process.

"_C'mon senpai_, don't be like that!" Nitori pouted, ducking under the top bunk and stretching to reach his worksheet. As the younger of the two placed his knee onto the bed for support, Rin finally looked at him, noticing the state of undress his roommate was in. Nitori was wearing nothing but white socks and an unholy pair of tight, light blue short shorts. His short silver hair was in disarray, unlike his usual, perfectly straight style. Rin could feel heat begin to creep over his ears and cheeks as Nitori took the paper from his hand, his small knee pushing up against the older student's thigh. It wasn't like Rin wasn't used to seeing Nitori in his tight swimsuit, but something about the way his hair was tousled and how his shorts rode up as he stretched over him was just too much.

"Will you help me? _Please_?" Nitori asked sweetly, leaning back and seating himself next to Rin on the single bed, suddenly noticing the color that was rising to his roommate's face. "Matsuoka-senpai? What's wrong? Do you have a fever?" The silver haired teen asked with genuine concern, leaning forward, pushing Rin's long hair away from his forehead and placing his small palm across it.

Suddenly, Rin's hand came up, clasping around Nitori's wrist, making the younger boy yelp.

"_I'm sorry_!" Nitori instinctively peeped out, staring into Rin's angry looking red eyes as they glared up at him. Before Nitori could get another word out, he felt a hand slip against the small of his back, pulling his slim frame forward, causing him to fall against Rin's shirtless chest. "S-s-senpai?!"

"_Will you please shut up for once_?" Rin reached down, yanking the English worksheet from Nitori's hand and tossing it onto the floor. The blue eyed boy was quivering, his face flushing pink as he felt both of Rin's hands slide down his sides, suddenly squeezing against his backside and pulling him up so he was straddling his waist.

"W-what are you doing?!" Nitori's face was on fire now, one of his hands pushing against Rin's chest, the other reaching behind to try and pry his roommate's hand from his butt. Leaning forward, Rin propped his back against his pillow, his long fingers beginning to glide up and underneath Nitori's tiny shorts. "W-w-what has gotten into you?!"

"_These shorts..." _Rin whispered in a low voice, his lips brushing against the corner of Nitori's mouth, making the smaller boy shudder against him. "_...riding up on that cute little ass of yours." _The red head's tongue slipped from his mouth, sliding up Nitori's jaw and down his slender neck as he finally had his whole palms resting against the younger's bare cheeks, squeezing.

"No underwear? Ai, were you trying to seduce your senpai?" Rin leaned back, his face now inches away from a shaking Nitori's.

"S-senpai...I wasn't...I didn't think you would..." The younger teen stuttered out, his wide eyes wet, lip quivering as he felt Rin's fingers knead against his soft backside. "_I didn't know you saw me like this senpai..._" Nitori sheepishly spoke, both of his palms now gripping against Rin's shoulders.

The red head bit against his own lower lip, trying to mull over in his mind when he actually _did _start to see his roommate in this light. The kid was always following him around, hugging him, pouncing on him at practice and pressing his half naked body against his..it was no wonder Rin had developed some soft of sexual feelings toward Nitori.

"Well, you're always calling out '_senpai_' and following me..." Rin started, eyes half lidded as he pushed against Nitori's ass, shoving their crotches against one another's. "...clinging to me at practice and pressing this _dripping wet body_ against mine." Nitori was suddenly crying out, his eyes squeezing shut as he felt Rin's hard on ,barely covered by a pair of boxers sliding up against his own half-hard crotch.

"Now it's my turn," Rin smirked, closing the gap between them as he pressed his lips against Nitori's, prying his roommate's mouth open with his tongue.

**Will be continued! Tell me what you think of this first chapter in the meantime! :)**


End file.
